Heartbreaking Love Song
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Sebuah lagu cinta memilukan antara Lucy dan Natsu. "Terkadang, kita harus melepaskan seseorang. Tidak selamanya kita bisa bersama dengan orang itu. Kematian tidak bisa di cegah, apalagi di hindari. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuat kenangan bersama orang itu, dan menyimpannya sebagai memori yang terus hidup di dalam hati kita," Oneshoot for NaLu! Not song in this fic...


"PAPA JAHAT! AKU BENCI PAPA!"

BRAK!

"Lucy! Tunggu, Nak!"

Lucy berlari menjauhi rumahnya, dan mengabaikan teriakan Ibunya. Dia mengusap air mata yang kini merembes ke pipinya. Diabaikannya teriakan para pembantu dan satpam rumahnya yang ingin menghentikanya. Dia terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa tahu kemana kakinya itu membawanya pergi. Lucy menghentikan larinya ketika dia sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah sepi. Tidak ada anak kecil yang bermain disitu, mungkin karena hari sudah semakin sore, mereka sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Lucy memasuki taman itu, dan berjalan menuju ayunan di pojok taman. Dia duduk merenung disana sambil mendorong pelan ayunan itu dengan kakinya.

_'Kenapa Papa begitu egois padaku?_' batin Lucy sambil terus merenung. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkannya kearah sebuah lorong kecil yang terdapat tangga yang menjulang keatas. Lucy yang merasa tertarik segera beranjak dari ayunannya dan menuju tangga itu.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Heartbreaking Love Song by Minako-chan Namkiaze**

**Pair: Natsu. D & Lucy. H**

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap tap…

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menaiki tangga-tangga itu sembari matanya melihat kesekeliling pohon-pohon yang tumbuh disamping kanannya. Lucy membuka mulutnya ketika dia sampai di ujung tangga itu. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati bangku panjang putih di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi. Dia memandang pemandangan dibawahnya dengan takjub. Rupanya tangga itu membawanya sampai keatas bukit di belakang taman.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya ketika dia kembali mengingat masalahnya dengan ayahnya. Kenapa ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk bersekolah di tempat yang diinginkannya? Dia tidak mau menjadi robot yang selalu di kontrol oleh ayahnya yang selalu harus menuruti perintahnya. Mengingatnya lagi, membuat Lucy tanpa sadar memukul pahanya sendiri dengan kesal.

"PAPA BODOH! AKU BENCI PAPA!" teriaknya lantang.

"Hey, kenapa gadis manis seperti berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" Lucy segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria berambut pink tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Lucy segera memerah malu setelahnya. Dia tanpa sadar melampiaskan kekesalannya disini, dan ada seorang laki-laki yang melihat sisi konyolnya! Betapa malunya dia!

"Ma-maafkan aku mengganggu ketenangan disini! Aku permisi dulu." Lucy baru saja hendak berjalan meninggalkan bukit itu, namun sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Lucy menoleh kearah pria pink yang tengah memegangi tangannya sambil nyengir tidak jelas kearahnya.

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu 'kok! Duduklah disini sebentar lagi, sampai kau bisa meredakan emosimu." ucap pria itu.

Lucy hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk dan duduk di samping pria itu dengan gugup. Lama dia duduk disitu, dan bukannya malah tenang, dia malah berdebar-debar. Kenapa? Karena suasana yang hening ini membuatnya bingung dan juga bau harum dari pemuda disampingnya membuatnya terhanyut dalam kenyamanan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terus berdebar.

Jiiiiii~

Pria pink disampingnya terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ano... Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Lucy akhirnya.

"Ah!" pria itu tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu berkata, "Ahaha! Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas disini, dan tanpa sadar aku memandangimu seperti itu." ucap pria itu.

_"Dibanding memandangi, kau lebih seperti sedang memelototiku." _batin Lucy.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel. Salam kenal!" ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Lucy meraih tangan itu dengan kikuk dan berkata dengan ragu-ragu. "Salam kenal. Aku.. Lucy Heartfilia." ucap Lucy.

"Lucy, ya? Nama yang bagus. Kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Natsu.

"Di Magnolia High School." jawab Lucy.

"Heee... Itukan sekolah untuk Nona-nona kaya? Jadi kau adalah seorang Ojou ya?" tanya Natsu merasa takjub.

Lucy hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia tidak suka Natsu menyebutnya Ojou, karena kehidupanya sendiri tidak tampak seperti seorang putri.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti juga seperti Nona-nona manja di sekolah itu 'kan? Yang bisanya hanya memerintah ini dan itu." ucap Natsu.

Lucy langsung melotot kearah Natsu dengan kesal.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidakseperti mereka! Justru aku yang selama ini selalu di perintah oleh ayahku! Dia orang yang egois. Aku benci dia! Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bersekolah di tempat yang aku sukai. Dia memasukkanku ke sekolah Nona-nona terkutuk itu dan memberikanku 3 Bodyguard yang kerjanya hanya menghalangi keinginanku!" ucap Lucy kesal.

Natsu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jadi itu masalahmu sampai kau berteriak kesal tadi, huh?" ucap Natsu.

Lucy segera membulatkan matanya. Apakah dia tanpa sadar menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya?! Betapa cerobohnya dia!

"K-kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Lucy hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi, Natsu kembali menahan tangannya. Lucy menoleh kearah pria pink itu dengan kesal.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Natsu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Yang jelas aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu sebelum ayahku mengabulkan keinginanku!" jawab Lucy kesal.

"Terkadang seseorang harus bersikap egois untuk melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi. Ayahmu pasti sangat menyayangimu, sehingga dia menjadi sangat overprotektif terhadapmu." ucap Natsu menatap dalam mata Karamel Lucy.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. Memang Ayahnya selalu memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap Lucy, namun selain itu, Ayahnya juga selalu mengabulkan keinginan Lucy. Tidak pernah dia tahu ataupun dia sadari kalau Ayahnya selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Benar, Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Dan Lucy sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu dan bersikap egois dengan membentak Ayahnya dan meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Kini Lucy diliputi rasa bersalah. Ternyata dialah yang selama ini selalu bersikap egois.

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu, dan bicaralah baik-baik dengan Ayahmu. Aku yakin, dia pasti sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu." ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia ikut tersenyum. "Um, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." ucap Lucy.

Natsu melepas genggamannya pada lengan Lucy, dan membiarkan gadis berambut pirang itu pergi menjauh darinya.

"Sama-sama, Luce..." gumamnya.

* * *

Cklek.

Lucy membuka pintu rumah dengan takut-takut. Dia berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah yang amat pelan.

"Tadaima..." ucapnya.

"Lucy! Oh, syukurlah! Kemana saya kau, Nak? Mama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang menghampiri Lucy dan memeluknya. Lucy balas memeluk wanita itu dan meminta maaf.

"Lucy..." panggil seorang laki-laki. Dia berjalan kearah Lucy. Lucy segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pria itu dan melepaskan pelukan Mamanya.

"Papa... Maafkan aku sudah bersikap egois dan membentak Papa tadi.. Aku..." ucap Lucy tertahan.

"Lucy... Seharusnya Papa yang minta maaf, tanpa sadar selama ini Papa sudah mengekang kebebasanmu. Maafkan Papa." ucap Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, akulah yang salah karena sudah bersikap manja dan egois." ucap Lucy.

Jude hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya sudah bisa berpikir dewasa.

"Lucy. Mama dan Papa sudah berdiskusi, kalau kami akan menuruti keinginanmu untuk masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail." ucap Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya, lalu dia segera memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "B-benarkah itu..?" tanya Lucy.

Jude tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lucy tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Ini semua berkat pria berambut pink tadi yang sudah membuka mata hatinya.

* * *

Jpret!

Lucy berdecak kesal ketika melihat hasil dari potretannya sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Dia membidik sekali lagi melalui kameranya, kearah pemandangan kota di bawah sana.

Jpret!

Dia tersenyum lebar sambil melihat foto hasil jepretannya tadi. Dan dia kembali merengut melihat hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hasil potretan sebelumnya. Dia kembali memasang kamera itu di depan matanya, berniat mengambil kembali gambar pemandangan dari atas bukit di belakang taman.

"Are? Bukannya kau gadis berambut pirang dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Lucy.

Lucy tersentak mendengarnya dan segera menoleh kebelakang. "Kau... Natsu Dragneel yang waktu itu, 'kan?" tanya Lucy balik.

Pria berambut pink itu mengangguk sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Yup! Dan kalau tidak salah, namamu Luigi, 'kan?" tanya Natsu sambil mengusap dagunya, mencoba mengingat nama gadis pirang di depannya.

"LUCY!" teriak Lucy membenarkan namanya.

Natsu meringis mendengarnya. "Ah, iya! Lucy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luce? Bermasalah lagi dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Natsu sok akrab.

"Luce? Jangan sok akrab denganku!" bentak Lucy.

"Lho? Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Kita 'kan sudah berteman?" tanya Natsu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya. "Err... Ya, sudahlah. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." ucap Lucy sambil membalikkan badannya, hendak memotret pemandangan di bawahnya kembali.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu.

"Mengambil gambar pemandangan untuk tugas sekolah." jawab Lucy sambil memotret.

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lucy. Dan dia mendapati wajah gadis berambut pirang itu tengah merengut kesal sambil menatap hasil jepretannya.

"Argh!" raung Lucy frustasi.

"Tampaknya kau kesulitan mengambil gambar yang bagus, ya?"

"Bukan hanya kesulitan, tapi sangat kesulitan! Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku memotret, tapi sampai sekarang belum satupun mendapatkan gambar yang memuaskan." ucap Lucy dengan gusar.

Natsu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau kau memotret gambar hanya dalam 1 sudut pandang yang sama, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun selain gambar yang sama seperti yang kau potret sebelumnya." ucap Natsu.

"Hey, aku juga tau itu! Aku sudah mencoba di setiap sudut, tapi gambarnya tetap saja jelek." ujar Lucy.

"Hmm," Natsu memasang pose berpikir. "Kurasa ada satu sudut yang bagus. Ayo ikut aku!" Natsu segera menarik tangan Lucy dan menuntun gadis itu menuju suatu tempat. Lucy tiba-tiba memerah memandang tangan Natsu yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya.

_"Hangat..."_ batinnya.

"Nah, di sinilah sudut yang kumaksud." ucap Natsu ketika mereka sampai di sebuah daratan tinggi di bukit itu. Tempat itu tidak cukup jauh dari tempat Lucy mengambil gambar tadi, mungkin sudut putarannya hanya sekitar 160 derajat. Lucy menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan takjub. Pemandangan disini rasanya begitu lengkap, ada bukit, ada pohon sakura yang dibawahnya ada sebuah bangku panjang putih, di tambah lagi, di bawah bukit itu terdapat sebuah taman bermain dan pemandangan kota yang tampak terlihat jelas dari sini.

"Bagus 'kan?" tanya Natsu menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan mengangguk. Lalu dia menyiapkan kameranya dan membidik targetnya.

Jpret!

Lucy tersenyum puas, sangat puas melihat hasil potretannya.

"Bagus! Ini sangat menakjubkan! Terima kasih, Natsu!" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Natsu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Luce!" jawabnya.

Lalu mereka kembali berjalan kearah bangku panjang, dan duduk disana.

"Ne, Natsu. Apa kau sering datang kesini?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya, dan menjawab, "Ya. Hampir setiap hari aku selalu kesini. Ini merupakan tempat favoritku!" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya? Pantas saja kau tahu banyak tentang pemandangan indah disini." ucap Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Dan juga, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau tinggal datang saja kesini. Kita 'kan teman, jadi aku akan selalu membantumu." ucap Natsu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih! Tapi... Sekitar jam berapa kau selalu datang kesini?" tanya Lucy.

"Jam berapa saja. Karena, setiap kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku pasti akan selalu berada disini untuk membantumu." jawab Natsu.

"Heee... Jawaban macam apa itu? Cepat beri tahu aku jam berapa kau datang kesini?" desak Lucy.

Natsu hanya tertawa meringis mendengarnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, datang saja kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan selalu ada disini ketika kau mengharapkanku datang." jawab Natsu.

Lucy masih tidak mempercayainya dan terus mendesak Natsu. Dan akhirnya, Natsu mengatakan kalau dia selalu berada disini setiap sore.

* * *

Tap tap tap tap tap tap!

Lucy berlari menembus guyuran hujan salju. Dia terus berlari meskipun terseok-seok akibat salju tebal yang menyelimuti jalanan. Diusapnya air matanya berkali-kali. Tidak bisa. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Hatinya terasa diiris-ris. Jantungnya bagaikan sedang di genggam dengan erat sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Hhh... hhh..." dia menghentikan larinya di depan sebuah taman.

"Hiks... Hiks.." dengan masih terisak, dia kembali melanjutkan larinya menaiki tangga yang mengarah keatas bukit. Gelapnya malam menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat anak tangga yang akan dia tapak. Sesekali dia terpeleset bahkan terjatuh akibat licinnya salju yang melekat di anak tangga itu. Namun dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di kakinya akibat terjatuh tadi, dan terus berlari menuju puncak bukit. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah bertemu "orang" itu. Kalau bersama "orang" itu, dia pasti bisa terbebas dari rasa sesak ini. Kalau bersama "orang" itu, dia selalu bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya. Dan kalau bersama "orang" itu, dia akan mendapatkan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang selama ini dia idamkan.

Lucy kembali mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dan membasahi pipi pucatnya. Kini matanya mulai membengkak. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Lagi. Hatinya kembali diremukkan ketika mengingat sosok wanita yang selama ini selama ini selalu menemaninya, terbujur kaku di peti mati. Sosok wanita yang selalu dipanggilnya 'Mama' kini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sosok penuh kasih dan kelembutan itu kini sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikannya kehangatan dan pelukan lagi. Dia merasa sendiri sekarang. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus sekarang Tuhan mengambil ibunya?

Akhirnya Lucy sampai ke puncak bukit. Dia berlari kearah pohon sakura yang kini bunganya sudah berguguran dan hanya meninggalkan batang dan rantingnya saja. Ada. Dia ada disana. Walaupun ini sudah malam, dia ada disana. Benar, dia selalu ada disana disaat Lucy menginginkannya. Sosok laki-laki yang tanpa sadar selalu menemani harinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya. Lucy berhenti berlari. Jaraknya kini hanya satu meter dari pria itu.

"Hhh... Na... Nat..." dengan terengah-engah dia berusaha menyebutkan nama pria berambut pink di depannya.

Menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, Natsu Dragneel membalikkan badannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya mendapati Lucy tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menangis.

"Luce...? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Nat...su.. Hiks, aku.. Aku.. Mama..." kembali menangis. Lucy sama sekali tidak bisa menampung kesedihannya. Dia ditinggal pergi ibunda tercintanya. Dia merasa ingin mati sekarang juga. Kesedihan di hatinya serasa ingin membunuhnya.

Seolah mengerti permasalahan Lucy, Natsu berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Lucy, dan direngkuhnya ke dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Lucy, sambil terus mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Hiks... Natsu.. Mama.. Mama sudah.. Aku.." Lucy semakin terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya di balik dada Natsu.

Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus mengusap puncak kepala Lucy. Dia sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Dia menunggu gadis itu untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Setengah jam dia menunggu, tangisan Lucy mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau sudah baikan sekarang, Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil menundukkan wajahnya demi menatap wajah Lucy yang menempel di dadanya.

Lucy mengangguk dengan lemah. Dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Energi beserta kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis karena menangis tadi. Natsu kembali mengelus puncak kepala Lucy.

"Terkadang, kita harus melepaskan seseorang. Tidak selamanya kita bisa bersama dengan orang itu. Kematian tidak bisa di cegah, apalagi di hindari. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuat kenangan bersama orang itu, dan menyimpannya sebagai memori yang terus hidup di dalam hati kita," ucap Natsu pelan.

Lucy hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Natsu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di dada bidang Natsu, mencoba memperoleh lebih banyak kehangatan di tengah cuaca bersalju saat ini.

"Ibumu... Pasti juga merasa berat untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi aku yakin kalau dia percaya. Percaya kalau putri tercintanya bisa melewati semua kesedihan dan masalahnya dengan tegar..." ucap Natsu lagi.

Lucy mengangguk lemah mendengarnya.

"Um, kau benar. Aku memang terlalu cengeng untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini." gumam Lucy.

"Tidak juga. Siapapun pasti akan menangis jika berada di posisimu. Kadang, kita harus menangis, agar kita tahu kalau hidup ini bukan hanya untuk tertawa." ucap Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Natsu dengan senyum simpul.

"Terima kasih banyak, Natsu... Karena selalu ada untuk menenangkanku." ucap Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sama-sama, Luce. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau aku akan selalu ada disini disaat kau membutuhkan." ucap Natsu lembut.

Lucy ikut tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Hembusan napas mereka kini saling beradu diantara dinginnya angin malam. Natsu menautkan bibirnya di bibir mungil gadis pirang di pelukannya dengan lembut. Lucy memejamkan matanya. Menghayati kehangatan yang disalurkan pemuda pink di depannya melalui ciuman itu.

Dan pada saat itu juga dia menyadari, kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

"Hn hn hn hn~" Lucy bersenandung riang sambil memilah-milah buku yang terpajang di lemari besar perpustakaan. Mata karamelnya menelusuri setiap judul buku yang terpampang disana. Dan jari lentiknya berhenti di sebuah buku bersampul putih tipis bergambar sebuah Cake. Ditariknya buku itu dari lemari perpustakaan, dan membuka isinya. Dia tersenyum puas melihat isi buku itu sesuai apa yang ia cari. Dia berjalan kearah deretan kursi di tengah aula perpustakaan. Dilihatnya, di salah satu kursi itu, ada seorang gadis berambut silver pendek tengah duduk sambil membaca buku.

Lucy tersenyum melihatnya, dan dia segera menarik kursi di samping gadis berambut silver itu. "Sedang membaca apa, Lisanna-senpai?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna Strauss menoleh kearahnya, dan tersenyum. "Hanya Novel. Kau sendiri?" tanya Lisanna balik.

Lucy menunjukkan buku yang diambilnya tadi dan menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar, "Buku resep masakan. Aku ingin membuat sebuah Cake Strowberry untuk ulang tahun seseorang besok." jawab Lucy.

Lisanna tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh iya? Besok juga adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat special bagiku." ucap Lisanna sambil menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Heee... Apa orang itu adalah pacar senpai?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mungkin iya... Mungkin juga tidak. Sebab... Orang itu sudah meninggal." jawab Lisanna.

Lucy langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku sudah membuat senpai mengingat hal yang tidak ingin diingat!" ucap Lucy dengan panik.

Lisanna langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kematian itu tidak bisa di cegah, ataupun dihindari. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuat kenangan bersama orang itu, dan menyimpannya sebagai memori yang terus hiup di dalam hati kita." ucap Lisanna sambil menunduk sedih.

Lucy segera membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Lisanna tadi. Lisanna yang menyadari Lucy hanya diam saja memandangnya, langsung menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" tanyanya.

Lucy segera tersadar dan langsung menggeleng, "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kata-kata Senpai tadi pernah diucapkan seseorang kepadaku." jawab Lucy.

"Oh iya? Aku sendiri meniru kata-kata itu dari mantan pacarku yang meninggal setahun yang lalu. Kenapa bisa sama? Ah—" Lisanna langsung terbelalak kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan syok.

Kali ini Lucy yang memandang Lisanna dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna segera mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah kain yang melingkar di leher Lucy. Lucy segera menunduk dan menatap Syal putih kotak-kotak yang diberikan Natsu dengan bingung.

"Syal ini? Ada apa memangnya dengan Syal ini?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Syal itu, sangat mirip dengan kepunyaan mantan pacarku. Lucy, dimana kau mendapatkan Syal itu?" tanya Lisanna.

"Dari teman dekatku?" ucap Lucy ragu-ragu. Untuk apa senpainyamenanyakan hal itu? Dan lagi, kenapa mantan pacar senpainya itu sangat mirip dengan Natsu?

"Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kebingungan. Tapi, Syal itu sangat mirip dengan kepunyaan mantan pacarku yang sudah meninggal. Dan anehnya, baru-baru ini Syal itu hilang dari kamarnya." jelas Lisanna.

Aneh. Ini semakin membuat Lucy bertambah penasaran.

"Senpai, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mantan pacar senpai?"

"Eh? Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Lisanna sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Boleh?"

Lisanna mengangguk.

"Tentu.. Namanya adalah Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

Lucy berlari menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke bukit. Hatinya entah kenapa terasa hampa dan pikirannya penuh dengan rasa ketidakpastian. Dia merasa khawatir. Dia merasa takut dengan kebenaran yang mustahil untuk dia percayai.

_"Natsu Dragneel.. Sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?"_

Kata-kata Lisanna kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya.

_"Dia dan keluarganya menjadi korban pembunuhan berantai. Natsu sendiri dibunuh di sebuah bukit di belakang taman pusat kota ketika ingin melarikan diri."_

Lagi. Kata-kata itu tidak henti-hentinya menggema di pikirannya.

Tes.. tes…. Menangis. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Kali ini lebih deras dari ketika dia kehilangan ibunya. Hatinya lebih remuk dan lebih tercabik-cabik di banding ketika dia mengetahui kalau ibundanya sudah tiada di dunia ini. Lucy mengusap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia kini terisak. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai kalau Natsu Dragneel, laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan ini menemani harinya, menenangkan dirinya, dan berciuman dengannya sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Ini tidak bisa dipikir dengan logika. Tidak mungkin arwah Natsu yang selama ini menemaninya, karena arwah itu begitu hangat bahkan bisa disentuh. Tidak mungkin Natsu sudah meninggal sementara baru kemarin dia bermain-main dengannya di bukit ini. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini!

Lucy menginjakkan kakinya di permukaan bukit taman itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya kesekeliling. Tidak ada. Dimana dia? Biasanya dia selalu berdiri disini ketika Lucy menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Lucy berjalan kearah bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga. Didudukkannya dirinya di bangku itu. Menunggu. Ya, dia harus menunggu untuk memastikan kebenaran ini. Dia akan terus menunggu Natsu untuk datang menemuinya disini. Dia pasti datang. Dia pasti akan selalu datang disaat Lucy menginginkannya.

Pluk.

Lucy segera menoleh kebelakang ketika merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Sontak dia berseru, "Natsu!"

"Ah, maaf mengagetkan nona. Tapi saya bukanlah orang yang nona tunggu."

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya dengan kecewa mendapati kalau orang yang barusan menepuk pundaknya bukanlah Natsu.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Lucy.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah mendengarnya.

"Ano... Bapak ini siapa, ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah, saya hanya seorang penyapu jalanan," jawab bapak itu sambil menunjukkan sapunya, "ngomong-ngomong, apa yang nona lakukan disini? Menunggu seseorang?" tanya bapak itu.

Lucy segera mengangguk.

"Ano.. Ini mungkin tidak sopan, tapi saya sering melihat nona berada disini setiap hari sambil berbicara sendiri." ucap bapak itu.

Mendengar itu, Lucy seperti tersambar petir. "A-apa? Berbicara sendiri? Tidak! Saya berbicara dengan teman saya. Kami selalu ketemuan disini!" bantah Lucy.

"Maafkan saya nona, tapi saya benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri. Saya selalu melihat nona berbicara, tertawa dan berlari seolah-olah sedang di kejar sesuatu. Saya menjadi bingung di buatnya, jadi saya kesini untuk bertanya kepada nona." ucap bapak itu dengan serius.

Lucy langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin. Jadi, selama ini dia berbicara dan tertawa bersama hantu? Jadi, Natsu Dragneel benar-benar sudah...

"Pak, apa benar disini pernah terjadi insiden pembunuhan?" tanya Lucy dengan suara serak.

Bapak itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, namun dia segera menjawab, "Ya. Setahun yang lalu ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang tewas di bunuh dan mayatnya di baringkan di bangku panjang ini." jawab bapak itu sambil menunjuk bangku yang sedang di duduki oleh Lucy.

Tenggorokan Lucy semakin tercekat mendengarnya. Natsu pernah bilang kalau dia suka berbaring di bangku ini, dan Natsu juga selalu berada disini.

"Na-namanya... Apa bapak tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Eh? Etto... Kalau tidak salah namanya itu seperti nama musim... Musim panas kalau tidak salah. Ah, Natsu! Iya, Natsu namanya." jawab bapak itu.

Kini Lucy sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sulit dipercaya. Ingin dia menganggap ini adalah sebuah kebohongan, tapi sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan kalau Natsu Dragneel yang selama beberapa bulan ini bersamanya sudah tidak ada. Dia telah meninggal. Dan... Dia sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam terhadap pemuda itu.

"No-nona...?" ucap bapa itu kebingungan mendapati gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya tiba-tiba terisak.

"Hiks... Bohong. Ini bohong 'kan? Katakan padaku kalau yang kau katakan itu bohong!" teriak Lucy kepada bapak itu.

Bapak itu langsung mundur dengan ketakutan. Tampaknya dia mulai mengerti tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada Lucy.

"Ini kenyataan nona. Saya sama sekali tidak berbohong." jawab bapak itu.

"Tidak. Kau pasti bohong. Natsu sama sekali belum mati. Kemarin saja dia masih berada disini, bersamaku. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama disini kemarin!" bentak Lucy.

Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Sungguh, ini benar-benar diluar nalarnya. Ini pasti hanyalah mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Dia hanya perlu mencubit dirinya aga segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Lucy segera mencubit lengan kirinya, dan dia segera menyerngit ketika merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari bekas cubitan di lengan kirinya. Bukan mimpi. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidaaaakkk!

Lucy meraung dalam kefrustasian. Dia mencintai pemuda itu. Dan dia berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya besok, ketika hari ulang tahun Natsu. Dia bahkan sudah membaca buku tentang cara mebuat Cake yang enak, dan di dapurnya sudah tersedia bahan-bahannya. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

Hancur. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa kesedihan selalu datang menghampirinya? Setelah ibunya, kini Natsu juga... Apa salahnya? Apa salahnya sehingga Tuhan begitu kejam kepadanya? Perasaannya campur aduk. Perasaannya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hancur berkeping-keping dan menjadi serpihan kecil yang dalam sekejap terbang di tiup angin. Siapa saja, tolonglah gadis ini. Dia serasa seperti sedang di hujam ribuan belati, dan rasanya seperti ingin mati di saat itu juga.

_"Terkadang seseorang harus bersikap egois untuk melindungi seseorang yang mereka sayangi."_

Kata-kata Natsu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Lucy.

_"Terkadang kita harus melepaskan seseorang, tidak selamanya kita bisa bersama orang itu."_

Lucy semakin terisak mengingatnya.

_"Kematian tidak bisa di cegah, apalagi di hindari. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuat kenangan bersama orang itu, dan menyimpannya sebagai memori yang terus hidup di dalam hati kita."_

Lucy memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Siapa saja, tolong bunuhlah dia sekarang juga! Bebaskanlah dirinya dari penjara kepedihan ini!

_"Kadang, kita harus menangis, agar kita tahu kalau hidup ini bukan hanya untuk tertawa."_

"NATSUUUUUUU!" jerit Lucy.

Bapak penyapu jalan yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan gadis itu, langsung merasa iba. Sangat memilukan melihat keadaan gadis ini yang begitu sakit dan kacau mengetahui kalau pemuda yang selama ini dia cintai sudah tiada. Bapak itu berjalan kearah Lucy dan mengelus pundaknya, dengan harapan bisa menenangkan gadis itu walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Sungguh, benar-benar memilikan melihat kisah cinta yang sangat tragis ini. Sementara Lucy hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk Syal Natsu dengan erat. Kini, Natsu sudah tidak ada disampingnya untuk meredakan tangisnya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk memberinya kehangatan. Dan setelah itu, Lucy langsung pingsan di tempat. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan dia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

* * *

Pluk!

Lucy segera menoleh ke belakang, dan bibirnya langsung membentuk senyum simpul. Dia membalik badannya sekitar 90 derajat menghadap orang yang sudah menepuk pundaknya.

"Lama sekali. Ini sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggumu!" ucap Lucy dengan kesal.

Pemuda berambut pink di hadapannya hanya tertawa meringis sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Haha, maaf Luce! Aku tadi ketiduran, dan lupa memasang alarm." sahut Natsu.

Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kau sudah janji 'kan akan menemaniku ke Toko Buku hari ini, kau ingat?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu langsung mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya. Kalau begitu, ayo!" Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy. Namun Lucy segera memukul pelan tangan Natsu sehingga membuat pemuda pink itu menyerngitkan dahi.

"Aku harus mematikan laptopku dulu, tau!" ucap Lucy kesal.

"Oh... Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Jadi, selama kau menunggu disini, kau membuat Novel ya, Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Umm, begitulah. Tapi belum selesai, karena aku belum memikirkan ending dari Novel ini." jawab Lucy sambil menge-save Dokumen yang isinya adalah serentetan kalimat Novel yang selama 2 jam ini diketiknya.

"Sudah. Ayo!" ucap Lucy setelah selesai mematikan laptopnya.

Natsu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Lucy untuk menuruni tangga di bukit taman itu.

"Oh iya? Kalau begitu, apa aku perlu membantumu memikirkan endingnya?" tanya Natsu.

"Boleh juga. Lagi pula, cerita ini juga mengisahkan seseorang sepertimu." jawab Lucy.

"Heeee... Benarkah? Memang apa isi ceritamu, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan penasaran.

Lucy tertawa kecil mendengarnya, apa perlu dia menjawab kalau dia membuat sebuah cerita dimana dia menjadikan Natsu sebagai hantu yang bergentayangan? Sudah terbayang jelas di benak Lucy tentang reaksi Natsu ketika dia menunjukkan hasil ketikannya kepada pria itu.

"Fufu, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut mengetahui isinya." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Oh, ayolah Luce! Beritahu aku!" rengek Natsu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji untuk membantuku memikirkan endingnya." ucap Lucy.

"Baik! Aku janji!" ucap Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya, "Oke, akan kuperlihatkan hasil ketikanku ketika kita sampai di Toko Buku nanti." ucap Lucy.

"APA? Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." ucap Lucy dengan cuek.

"Eh, baiklah deh. Kau menang..." Natsu akhirnya mengalah berdebat dengan Lucy. Dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman bermain.

**FIN**

**AN : Hai! Saya kembali lagi dengan satu lagi Oneshoot Nalu! Hehe, gimana ceritanya? Terasa gak Angst-nya? Maaf, saya sama sekali tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaan. Jujur, sewaktu saya ngetik tentang perasaannya Lucy ketika mengetahui Natsu sudah meninggal, saya juga ikut merasa sedih dan iba, cuma tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya Lucy. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata gitu maksudnya. Oke, saya gak mau banyak bacot. Saya cuma mau minta review dari para reader sekalian, dan apa pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini? Terbayang gak kalau endingnya bakal kayak gini? Hehe, sekian..**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
